theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth (2020 Live Action/CGI movie)
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth is to be an upcoming movie for 20th Century Fox, starring the voice talents from Jason Drucker, Tom Everett Scott, Alicia Silverstone, Charlie Wright, Dylan and Wyatt Walters, Owen Asztalos, Qayam Devji, Gavin Lewis and Cate Elefante. Also starring Ethan Coskay, Wendy Kaufman, Mason Vale Cotton, Max Charles, Tom Cruise, Estelle Harris, Terence Kelly, Jack Black, Zach Galifianakis, Allison Janney, Linda Cardellini, Drew Barrymore, Cloris Leachman, Rashida Jones, Ruth Buzzi, Diane Kruger, Hillary Duff, Chris Cooper, Benjamin Flores Jr., Mason Vale Cotton, Jet Jurgensmyer and Noah Schnaap. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 12, 2020 Plot Summary Greg Heffley's been in such a hurry to grow up, but is getting a lot older really what it's meant to be? suddenly there's the pressure of young boy to young girl parties, getting himself outta bed, but right after an argument and fight with his best friend for life, Rowley Jefferson, will he ever face the ugly truth by himself? Cast Members * Jason Drucker as Greg Heffley (voice, CGI footage of Zachary Gordon's Greg Heffley) * Tom Everett Scott as Frank Heffley (voice, CGI footage of Steve Zahn's Frank Heffley) * Alicia Silverstone as Susan Heffley (voice, CGI footage of Rachael Harris's Susan Heffley) * Charlie Wright as Rodrick Heffley (voice, CGI footage of Devon Bostick's Rodrick Heffley) * Dylan and Wyatt Walters as Manny Heffley (voices, CGI footages of Connor and Owen Fielding's Manny Heffley) * Owen Asztalos as Rowley Jefferson (voice, CGI footage of Robert Capron's Rowley Jefferson) * Qayam Devji as Chirag (voice, CGI footage of Karan Brar's Chirag Gupta) * Gavin Lewis as Fregley Jones (voice, CGI footage of Grayson Russell's Fregley Jones) * Cate Elefante as Taylor Pringle (voice, CGI footage of Dalila Bela's Taylor Pringle) * Ethan Coskay as Jordan Jury * Wendy Kaufman as Nurse Powell * Mason Vale Cotton as Bryce Anderson * Max Charles as Justin Spitzer * Tom Cruise as Gary Heffley * Estelle Harris as Gramma Heffley * Terence Kelly as Grandpa Jones * Jack Black as Mr. Tanner * Zach Galifianakis as Mr. Palmero * Allison Janney as Mrs. Olivia * Linda Cardellini as Mrs. Dean * Drew Barrymore as Mrs. Mackelroy * Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Libby * Rashida Jones as Mrs. Barnum * Ruth Buzzi as Mrs. Carr * Diane Kruger as Ms. Grove * Hillary Duff as Rachel, the dentist at Tender Hugs Dental Care * Chris Cooper as Dr. Kagan, the most terrifying dentist * Benjamin Flores Jr. as George Fleer * Mason Vale Cotton as Tyson Sanders * Aiden Lowendowski as Christopher Brownfield * Noah Schnapp as Nicky Wood Quotes (At the lock-in party) Mrs. Dean: "We're gonna play a few more ice breakers." Tyson: "What exactly does it mean, Mrs. Dean?" Mrs. Dean: "We're gonna play another game called Guess Who? ''the object of the game is to take a photo of somebody up close like either an ear or a nose, and the winner gets free good ice cream sandwiches from the school cafeteria kitchen." (George Fleer's chasing other students around with his outie which is very disturbing.) George: "Look out, here I come!" All Young Boy Students: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Greg: "This has gone way 'too' far enough, I'm gonna use the young men's room to brush my teeth." Later when everybody's turning in for the entire evening.... Mr. Palmero: "If any of you boys need to pass gas, then I suggest you do it right behind the stage curtain." Transcripts [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth teaser trailer transcript|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth teaser trailer transcript]] [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth trailer transcript|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'': The Ugly Truth trailer transcript]] [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth television spots transcript|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'': The Ugly Truth television spots transcript]] [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth transcript|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'': The Ugly Truth transcript]]